Royces Hunger
by AwesomeBlonde89
Summary: Roach was reading until a weird noise echoed throughout the tent. Yerp, Royce is hungry.  If you couldn't tell already this story was written out of pure randomness.  Please read!  Unless you don't want to...


This is my very first story so please be nice. I will except criticism just don't criticize me to death, 'kay? Tips on improving my writing will be highly appreciated. :)

**Roach's point of view**

I was sitting on my bed reading a magazine when a disturbing noise pierced the air.

"Royce did you hear that?" I asked the man who was also sitting on his bed which was right next to mine.

When I didn't get a reply I looked over at him. Royce was hunched over and his arms were wrapped around his stomach. "I'.Hungry!" he shouted as the disturbing noise became audible again.

"_That disturbing noise is his stomach growling?" _I ask myself as my right eye twitches.

"Aye, Royce? Your stomach sounds like someone is being mauled by a bear. When was the last time you've eaten anything?"

"Dinner!" he said before another violent growl escaped.

I twitch again and look down at the watch that was strapped to my left wrist. "Royce, dinner ended ten minutes ago. How could you possibly be hungry?"

He shook his head. "I don't know! Roach you have to get me something to snack on, I don't care what it is. I just need FOOD!"

I sighed and got up off my bed. "I'll be back soon," I tell him.

"Hurry! My life depends on it!" I heard him yell as I walked away from the tent and made my way towards the mess hall.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw MacTavish chatting to Ghost and heard Worm loudly talking to Meat.

"Hey Meat! Do you think gnomes are creepy?" Worm asked.

Meat thought about it for a moment. "Yes they are creepy. I mean seriously gnomes are like short, chunky elves that wear pointy hats and sit in gardens all day. Who wouldn't be creeped out by them?"

Worm nodded in agreement. I just rolled my eyes and began searching for Royce's snack.

"Hey Roach! Whatch doin?" Worm asked when he spotted me looking in the food cabinets.

"Searching for something Royce can eat," I tell him as I continue searching.

"Royce? He ate like an entire turkey! How could he be hungry?" Worm shouted.

I shrug and grab a bag of chips.

I was about to leave when MacTavish and Ghost walked over to where I was standing along with Meat and Worm.

"Ello Roach!" the captain said cheerfully.

"Hey Captain MacTavish."

"Whatcha doin?" he asked when he saw the bag of chips in my hands.

"Gettin ready to go stop Royces somach from eating him alive."

"Aye, Royce is hungry? But he ate a whole turkey!" MacTavish exclaimed.

"I know right!" said Worm.

I face palmed. "Just be quiet and listen!" I practically shout. I am so annoyed by this whole thing.

They all fell silent and listened intensely. As if on cue the disturbing growling from Royces stomach echoed throughout the kitchen. All four men tilted their heads to the left at the same time, confusion clearly written on their faces (Well, except Ghost. It's hard to tell behind that bloody balaclava).

"What the bloody heck? Is someone being mauled by a bear?" Ghost asked when the growling stopped.

I shook my head. "No, that is Royces stomach. So if you'll please excuse me I'd like to tame it before animal control get here." I quickly leave the mess hall and walk back to the tent.

"Royce I found some chips," I say as I walk in only to find that he wasn't there.

"Royce? Where are you?" I call while looking left and right trying to find him.

"Up here!" I hear a voice say.

I look up and there was Royce. He was holding onto a rope that was dangling about 30 feet from the ground.

"How the heck did you get up there?" I yell up at him.

"My stomach was hurting so much that I fell off my bed, missed the floor, and ended up here!"

I stare at him. "What? How is that even possible!"

"I don't know!" he screamed. "But I hate heights, can't get down, and worst of all...I'M HUNGRY!"

"Royce, stop screaming! I'm gonna get you down, don't get your boxers in a twist, gosh." I yell up at him.

He glares down at me. I look around trying to figure out a way to get him down when I remember the bag of chips that I was still holding. I took the bag and chucked it at his face. The bag exploded and the force of the impact made Royce let go of the rope, flip backwards, and fall flat on his face, chips raining over him.

"Huh, it actually worked," I mutter to myself.

I was getting ready to help him, when he sat up.

"Ow, my poor face!" he whimpered.

"Sorry 'bout that Royce," I apologize.

He looked up and glared. He opened his mouth and was getting ready to yell at me when he saw all the chips on the floor. "Yay chips!" he said happily and began eating chips off the floor.

"Royce I could go get you some new chips. You don't have to eat off the ground," I tell him.

"Naw, I'm good! Thanks!"

For the third time tonight my eye twitches. I leave the tent and mentally kicked myself for ever joining the Task Force 141.

~ Later that night~

It was three in the morning and I was sleeping soundly. I was having this weird dream about evil gnomes taking over the world, but the dream soon was interrupted by the all too familiar sound of growling. "Ah crap," I say in the dream.

My eyes fly open and ,to my dismay, Royces stomach was growling again. I face palmed. "Lord have mercy."


End file.
